Novo Effectus: Ignition
by Spiritstrike
Summary: After narrowly escaping a horrible fate, the Autobots led by Optronix find themselves in the forbidden galaxy and come face to face with a forgotten history. But life can be cruel sometimes as they soon discover that not everyone is thrilled about their presence. In order to prove themselves, they team up with Shepard to bring a rogue Spectre and their enemies to justice.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Guess who's a goddamn idiot and cannot get one idea out of her head without thinking that she still has other projects to complete? This fool... I was recently inspired by a Transformers/Mass Effect crossover fanfic on here known as "Transform Effect" by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS. Originally this was going to go by the name of "Transformation Effect" or "Mass Effect: Transformers" but I went against them and decided on latin, which means "new effect" if you go by translation.**

**This is merely just a prologue to the whole thing. I tried not to put on an info dump on you guys, but it was a little hard. Right now, we're going through a simple journal entry by a simple... data clerk. How the Transformers mix in together with the Mass Effect universe will be revealed in good time. All in all, we'll start with something simple.**

**This story will follow the original plot of the first Mass Effect game, but have a lot of changes. And I mean a lot of changes.**

**Oh, and an easter egg if you can spot the universal stream. Because I have no idea about universal streams for Mass Effect... I made it up.**

* * *

_Journal Entry: 214.21 Kappa_

_I've never had to make a journal entry before, but Ironhide said that I needed to send this out to anyone who is listening, organic, mechanical or otherwise._

_It's been... only a few solar cycles since we made the escape through the space bridge. What were merely solar cycles had actually felt more like astroseconds to me. Then again... it can mean anything to us. Time has no meaning for us long living beings, but what does it matter when all we can do is drift through the cosmos with no destination in mind? We have nowhere to go, no planet to call our own, and no ally to turn to._

_We are what any being would call... exiles._

_Perhaps... it is best that I start at the beginning. Why we are like this, and why things are bleak for us._

_[Deep breath]_

_I can so easily recall the time when everything was all in chaos. Megatron had all but destroyed our will to keep on fighting. My fellow Autobots were leaderless, powerless. I never wanted to be a leader, I never wanted to be a Prime. But I had no choice. The Autobots needed me, but I could never take the place of my fallen leader and friend: Sentinel Prime._

_As he laying dying in my arms, bleeding energon on the cold floor and Megatron had flown away to celebrate his cruel victory, Sentinel... ever so carefully removed his chest panels, revealing the glowing blue light that was the sacred talisman that had been kept secret for many centuries: the Matrix of Leadership._

_He begged me to take it, begged me to save his people. But before I could even take it, the light from his optics that held such wisdom and such compassion... faded into what seemed like a painful recharge._

_I took it, but I never placed it in my chest._

_How could I do what my leader had done? How could I lead my people in their darkest hour? I can never be like him, never lead. I am neither wise nor strong enough to be what Sentinel had seen in me. Whatever he saw in me, it most definitely is not true._

_Instead, I had Ratchet, who had been one of the few to have known about the Matrix, store it away in a hiding place until we found a new Prime. Until someone who knew how to lead better than I could. I was once just a simple data clerk... I'm not worthy._

_But still, orders had to be given out to the confused warriors and officers._

_[Sigh]_

_Even though Ironhide said that the Autobots would follow me to the edge of the universe I had my doubts and fears._

_I had no other choice but to begin a worldwide evacuation._

_None of the Decepticons were aware of our plans. We made sure to keep it on the down low. But somehow... Megatron found out. They struck hard and they struck fast, but most of the ships had escaped through the newly developed space bridge. Since it had been untested, our scientist had no idea where it would send us as long as it was not anywhere near Cybertron._

_I led my Autobots aboard the newly completed Ark and we made our desperate escape towards freedom. We barely made it in time before Megatron caught up with us in his secretly hidden starship: the Nemesis. They caught up with us, attaching strong cables to the exterior and holding the two ships together._

_The Decepticons boarded the ship and began wrecking destruction upon the engines, hoping to at least slow us down to prevent us from getting to the space bridge._

_[Another sigh]_

_I was running out of options. I had Jetfire and Ironhide lead a few teams to take out the cables and prevent the Decepticons from doing anymore damage. Only... time was running out. The space bridge was closing and I had only one thing left to do._

_I fought Megatron one on one._

_It was a battle I'll never forget. I used everything that Ironhide had taught me in the past. I fought mostly out of desperation in the hopes that I could get my people to safety. I don't remember much else after that. All I remember was Megatron's insults in his attempts to lower my guard, the pain in my body from the beatings I took from his sword, and trickling energon over my optics that clouded most of my vision. We fought like clashing titans, beings filled with unlimited strength._

_I don't know what compelled Megatron to fight so fiercely, but my will to protect my people kept me from noticing the pain that I felt in my systems and my depleting energy. But I continued to fight. I fought like I had never done before._

_I finally gained the upper hand by using my own sword to slice off Megatron's arm that held his fusion cannon._

_I can still remember his cries of agony, low and loud enough to pierce through the heavens. But then he struck back by using his good arm to cut deep into my asbergo, sending bright blue energon floating into the depths of space. Despite the universe being a vacuum, my com-link must've been on because my bellow echoed everywhere. I remember falling onto my injury, straining it further as Megatron walked up behind me._

_I can still recall his final insult as I looked up at him through blurry vision: "You're no Prime and you never will be."_

_And then... everything went all black._

_I remember waking up in the med-bay with Ratchet looking over me. He explained to me that we had made it through the space bridge and into another galaxy. What galaxy we were in had yet to be determined. He had also explained that Prowl was having Blaster look into any communications he could pick up through Teletraan-One, the super computer designed by our best scientists and hackers._

_Ratchet had also managed to finish patching up my injuries from the battle. How I was brought back aboard the Ark is beyond my understanding, even he had no answer to it either. I was back in working shape the very next solar cycle and have remained in my quarters ever since, trying to understand what had happened._

_As far as I know... everyone had been glad to see me online and well again, but I had been quick to retreat into my quarters until I hear something from Prowl._

_I swore to them that I may not be a Prime, but I would do my absolute best to make them all proud. I was never given a Prime name because of refusal to take the Matrix, not like how Sentinel had once been called Senterius before the Matrix was given to him._

_But even if I am a Prime like Sentinel said I was... I can't accept it. I was once a simple data clerk forced to become soldier. Nothing more, nothing less. I cannot be the leader he wanted me to be and I doubt I ever will._

_We need to find a new Prime to take Sentinel's place._

_But until we do, we are forced to wander this unknown galaxy without any place to call home. No destination in mind._

_[An intercom chimes]_

_Yes?_

_Sir, it's Prowl, can you come to the bridge? Blaster has found something that may interest you._

_I'll be right there, Prowl._

_[Sighs softly]_

_I guess this is what we've been looking for. As far as I'm aware, this may yet prove a strange experience. I just hope that the worst is over and that we can put it behind us. Until then, we can't make contact with other Autobot ships until we find out where we are and what we're dealing with._

_This is Optronix, Captain of the Ark signing off._

_End transmission._


	2. Transform and Roll Out

Chapter 2: Transform and Roll Out

**Three reviews? Not bad, especially since the Prologue was merely an introduction for people to get a better idea on what happened and who will mostly be telling the story. It's not in First Person, mind you. No, what I'm going to tell is something completely different. Yes, crossovers are hard to do, but that is only if you cannot make it work.**

**Anyways, to answer an anonymous review that I cannot officially reply to due to... no account, there is a reason why Optronix isn't called Orion Pax like he normally is. If people had read The War Within comics, Optimus Prime had originally been a data clerk (that came from the comic which inspired the Aligned universe) named Optronix with the nickname Orion Pax by those who are closest to. I immediately read between the lines when I realised Optronix was a mixed up word of the very same name if people can put two and two together.**

**Now, I haven't read the War Within comics, but I liked the idea of Optronix being his Cybertronian name with an original nickname added to it. So I put a spin on it which you will very soon see an upcoming chapter. Do not worry, there is a reason for Optronix's hesitancy of being a Prime. All in good time.**

**Let us begin with the introduction of... the story.**

**Units of Time**

**Astrosecond – 1 Earth Second**

**Astrominute – 1 Earth Minute**

**Cycle – 1 Earth Hour**

**Solar Cycle – 1 Earth Day**

**Deca Cycle – 1 Earth Week**

**Orbital Cycle – 1 Earth Month**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 Earth Year**

* * *

They left everything behind; friends, families, even their planet.

They lost everything.

They were nothing more than a single ship drifting through the cosmos with no destination in mind. But where were they? The space bridge had been programmed to launch the Ark to anywhere in the universe, but it was technology that had still been in development. It had been built from scratch using bits and pieces of tech that once belonged to the Protheans centuries ago during the Prothean War, even long before Optronix had existed in the optics of Primus.

But as Optronix quietly walked through the corridors of the Ark, he couldn't help but admire the fine work the construction workers had put into it. It was built in order to hold over three hundred Cybertronians in order to escape their dying home until they found a new one to colonize and called for the others, but Optronix doubted that no other planet could replace what they had lost. Cybertron may not recover from its pollution of war and the loss of precious energon for millions of stellar cycles.

Stellar cycles that can pass in the blink of an optic for any Cybertronian.

As far as Optronix was aware, time had no real meaning for them. They were practically an ageless species, but that all depended on the will of one's spark to keep on thriving.

Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly what was on his processor. No, what he really wanted to know was how they had managed to lose the pursuing Decepticons, and how he had got back on board the Ark without even knowing. All he remembered was blacking out during the space bridge's unstable pulling of the two ships and then waking up in the Med Bay with Ratchet peering over him and finishing off his repairs. But more importantly, he wanted to know what had become of Megatron.

And if he knew Megatron well enough, nothing was capable of surviving just about anything. No doubt he had survived and was regathering his strength for another attack from somewhere in this unfamiliar galaxy.

Anything was possible as far as Optronix was concerned.

His thoughts drifted off to the real reason he was heading up to the bridge in the first place. Whatever Blaster had picked up on the communications station, it had been important enough to concern even Prowl. If they were under attack then everyone would've felt and heard it at the exact same time. Even Teletraan-One – the Ark's supercomputer – would immediately notify all Autobots about any approaching Decepticon starships before they would even notice it from the windows.

But the fact remained that Optronix had somehow miraculously survived the portal jump without any knowledge of it, and it made him wonder if it had merely been pure luck or something else entirely. Whatever happened, he was forced to push it to the back of his processor and focus on the here and now.

As he continued to make his way through the corridors, he passed by many Autobots.

"You did it, Sir!" one said, patting him on the shoulder, which he returned.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Megatron got his aft kicked by you!" another exclaimed.

"Well done, Optronix Sir," one more said, standing at attention and saluting him.

But Optronix feared they were celebrating all too soon. No one knew Megatron well like he did, and if he knew him well, then he sensed that Megatron would return to finish what they had started. But for now, he welcomed the good fortune. And while he was a capable soldier, Optronix was never one for such high praise. All he did was his job to save everyone and he would leave it at that.

Sadly, it was also a dire situation for the Autobots, for now they were leaderless, a wandering spacecraft with no place to call home. They needed hope, a hope to cling onto and Optronix allowed the Autobots to celebrate in their victory.

"I swear upon the Allspark that I will do my best to lead you all through this," he told them sincerely. "I mean every word of that."

He left them to their party as he finally reached the bridge where Prowl was waiting for him. The black and white Praxian swivelled his head in his direction as he stepped into the large room for the first time in solar cycles since the Ark had came out of the space bridge.

His optics glanced around the room, witnessing several Autobots at their stations as they reported to each other on the slow repairs that were currently going on. Judging from what he had seen during his walk to the bridge at least most of the damage to the exterior had been taken care of, but some of the repair-drones were still recovering offline bodies that littered the Ark.

Prowl stood up from the command chair and it shifted into the floor the moment he left it. He stood before Optronix and saluted him without hesitation. "Captain Optronix," he spoke, nodding. "Good to see you're back up to speed." He gestured worriedly to his shoulder. "How are your injuries?"

Optronix returned the gesture and he smiled softly, but not before he rubbed his aching left shoulder. "Ratchet repaired most of the damage as best as he could," he explained. "Internal repairs are still going, but I will manage. And you can stand at ease, Prowl. I'm off duty still."

Prowl shook his head, never losing his composure. "I'm afraid I cannot stand at ease, Sir. With... the loss of Sentinel Prime, many of the officers are wondering what we should do and where we should go. I've managed to inform them that we would wait until you had recovered."

He glanced over to the staring audience of Autobots. Optronix hadn't noticed that the entire room had gone silent during the beginning of their discussion.

"And now that you have," Prowl went on, turning back to him, "they wish to know what our next step is. As far as I'm aware, we managed to lose the Nemesis and no doubt Megatron got carried away during the jump into the space bridge."

Optronix closed his optics for a moment, venting deeply as he turned and walked towards the broad window that overlooked most of space, the stars seemed to shimmer brightly in the cold vacuum of space. "Prowl," he began softly, never taking his gaze off the window, "you and I both know that Megatron can never be truly defeated no matter how many times we think he is beaten. He always comes back stronger to the point where even I think I won't be able to hold him off."

He turned to face Prowl, his azure optics burning white hot. "We've got to hold onto the fact that we've lost the Decepticons, but the next time we meet them I hardly even doubt that we'll be able to hold them off at all! We're in a dire situation where even a single rupture in the ship's energon lines could kill us all."

He closed his optics tightly, the memories of the near-brush-with-death experience was enough to make him shudder. "I don't need doubts, Prowl. Not right now. What I need to know is if Blaster's find is enough to give us hope." He opened them once more and stared intensively into the smaller mech's emotionless optics.

For what seemed like hours had been no more than astroseconds, Prowl finally pulled away from the young captain. Optronix had been mildly aware of the uncomfortable silence until Prowl headed over to one of the stations where a bright red and yellow mech had been patiently waiting for all attention to be brought over to him. He glanced around and watched as they all returned to their stations without another word. Prowl leaned over the mech for a moment, pointed at the monitor and then muttered something to him before he nodded and focused his attention back onto Optronix.

"Sir, Blaster wishes to confirm on what he had picked up on the sensors' range."

Shaking his head tiredly, Optronix nodded. "Go ahead, Blaster."

"Well," began Blaster, shifting his weight a little nervously as he found himself in the spotlight, "while you had been resting I thought I'd monitor the long ranged communications that the Ark was built in with. I checked as many frequencies as I could until..."

Optronix's lips pulled at the corners in the form of a warm smile. "It's alright," he encouraged. "Take your time."

Blaster gulped nervously and released a vent as he typed in a few commands, bringing it up on the monitor. "Well, from what I was able to pick up, it sounded oddly like..." He flickered his optics to Optronix as a stream of unfamiliar data began pouring onto the screen, "Like as if it were a whole stream of data travelling at speeds faster than the speed of light."

Optronix's entire brow furrowed, the extensive knowledge from long ago clicked into his processor. "Data travelling at light speed?" he questioned, taking a step closer. "Are you saying that there is someone out there transmitting data almost as fast as our own?"

Blaster nodded. "Yes, almost, but it's fairly primitive compared to ours, but... the code is... familiar."

_Primitive?_ Optronix wondered thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin with his forefinger and thumb. His intense blue optics never left the monitor. If it was indeed primitive but still had some form of being similar to their own tech, then no doubt the Autobots were dealing with a highly advanced race of intelligent life forms, creatures that had the ability to create technology out of their own hands.

"Sir, I... hate to ask this, but... do you think that this technology came from... the Protheans?"

The moment those words left Blaster's lips, many of the Autobots began muttering to each other in tones that showed they had been thinking the same question: had the space bridge sent the Ark to another galaxy?

Optronix immediately recalled the stories he had heard from Ironhide and Sentinel Prime many years ago, stories that told of a great war long before he had emerged from the Well of All Sparks. From what his processor was able to recall, the Protheans were believed by the younger generation of Cybertronians to be legendary organics that once stalked the landscapes of their home planet, killing anything that got in their path. According to Ironhide, they came from a galaxy not far from their own and they had once formed a peaceful alliance with the Cybertronian race, but that all changed on the day when the Protheans struck home.

From what Optronix had been able to gather of what remained in the Archives, the war had been won with the Autobots under the leadership of Sentinel Prime driving them off and then both galaxies cutting each other off completely, leaving the fate of the Protheans uncertain.

No one had heard from them since for the past fifty thousand solar cycles.

Although the beings were gone, they never truly faded away from the processors of those who fought during the time of the war, spreading tales of their ferocity, their cunning, and even their organic looks. Sometimes around the galaxy, hidden bases still remained and a team of scientists would uncover them, download information from their computers into their processors, and then move onward to study what they uncovered. Most of the information had been kept in top secret, but all everyone knew was that the Protheans were well and truly gone from their galaxy.

"I wouldn't confirm that just yet, Blaster," Optronix finally spoke up. "See if you can download as much of the data stream as you can and have your best analysts look into it."

Blaster saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

He began typing so quickly that even Optronix couldn't keep up. A cable from his chest snaked its way out and embedded itself into the panel. Bright optics flashing green, Optronix watched in amazement as almost a trillion worth of gigabytes was downloaded into Blaster's systems in less than a few kliks before he disconnected himself, stood up and then made a mad dash for the exit, leaving a bemused crew of Autobots behind.

Optronix snuck a look at Prowl, a hint of a smirk forming on his silver lips. "You picked a very talented mech for this job."

Prowl didn't return the look. "I didn't pick him for the job, Sir," he told him calmly, "Blaster volunteered to become Head of Communications when no one else would. He practically begged me to let him, said he wanted to make himself useful instead of being stuck in his quarters doing nothing."

Optronix bowed his head sullenly. "Must we now convert young mechs into fighting for us?"

Prowl glared at the captain with an intensity to power several suns at once. "Sir, Blaster made his choice," he growled lowly, forcing Optronix to glance up at him in confusion. He was soon aware that many of the Autobots were staring at them again. "He didn't do it because he wanted to fight for you, but he wanted to be able to find a way to make things easier for us without needing to draw a gun!"

The young mech shook his head stubbornly. "Prowl, sooner or later everyone is going to have to fight whether we want them to or not," he hissed back, keeping his voice dangerously low. "Our troops are not limitless and very soon there will be no one left to help us form a colony! I'm doing my best to make sure _everyone_ gets out alive and to a new home. But we can't even do that, not unless we know where we are, make contact with the locals to establish a safe place for those who don't want any part in our war, and repair the Ark.

"Sooner or later, Prowl, we're going to be backed up into a corner with no way out. By the time that happens, it would be too late! Three hundred lives are riding on my very shoulders and I am deeply, deeply convinced that we're not going to survive another round with the Decepticons the next time they catch up with us."

He noticed Prowl was opening and closing his mouth, but was still keeping a straight face.

"You've got something to say about that? Then you better say it to my face before I change my processor. If not, you more than welcome to keep on monitoring the bridge."

Prowl seemed to choke on his words for a moment before he snorted, then turned on his heel and made his way back to the command chair. Seeing that the conversation was done for now, Optronix stormed out of the bridge without a backward glance over his shoulder, although he was fully aware of the many Autobots staring into his back, but he hardly care. He had said his piece and it was going to stay that way for the time being.

Chewing his bottom lip as the formation of a processor ache began to dawn upon him, he made his way down the corridors to find the only two mechs on this flying wreck who could understand his misery.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had drifted in and out of consciousness, nor how long he had remained in this state with floating through space. Any Cybertronian would be aware that time passed differently in space no matter where you were. But as far as Megatron was aware, it might've been no more than a few days. The fight with his rival had left him almost damaged beyond repair. His entire body had become numb to the point where even his pain receptors stopped responding.

What had happened to him?

Where was he?

Where was the Nemesis?

Were the other Decepticons looking for him at this very moment?

If Megatron knew Starscream well enough, the cunning Seeker wouldn't have jumped at an opportunity to stage a rescue mission for his leader. At least, not him anyway. Megatron knew he had loyal subjects buried deep within the bowels of his army. Many would choose to oppose Starscream's desire to leave him for dead. Even the higher ranked officers wouldn't hesitate to find him the moment they pick up his distress beacon.

His fingers curled up at the sheer thought of being left behind, only to stop as his left arm sent a tiny pulse of pain.

Or at least what was left of it.

The fight with Optronix had left him without a limb. It had been cut off by his devastating sword in a surprising attack that had left him crying out in pain to the point where all sensation had faded away. His attempt to stop the Autobots from leaving had failed, and now everything had to be started from scratch again.

A part of him wanted to give up in the hopes of making a new empire in his own image. It had been taken away the moment Optronix had been crowned as Sentinel's successor. With it came his one desirable goal to conquer the galaxy: to remove the Autobot rebels once and for all. But that too had been taken away when the Autobots escaped from the planet in their so-called hope known from his spies the Ark.

No! He won't give up! Sooner or later the Autobots would run out of energon and would be forced to land to make repairs to their ship. The moment the Nemesis found him, he would take it upon himself to find them and finish them off once and for all!

He switched his optics back online, his strength renewed. But he knew all too well that his thrusters were cold and damaged. Even if he transformed into his jet form, he would not be able to cover enough distance to reach a nearby planet and repair himself. No, his best bet was to wait until the Nemesis picked up his distress beacon and take him back aboard.

Right on cue, his long ranged sensors picked up a gigantic object heading in his direction. From what he was able to tell from his weakened sensors, it was slowing down. He turned his head to where his sensors were picking it up and there it was, the familiar form of the Nemesis. The purple biolights coating its wings and underbelly brightened up his silver and black features.

He was too weak to move or even open up his com-link channel. He would have to wait until his loyal soldiers came for him. His thoughts proved true when the belly of the ship opened up, exposing him to light. From out of it, two familiar Seekers emerged: Thundercracker and Skywarp. They descended towards him on silent thrusters like ghosts from beyond the grave. They fell until they were on either side of him, their ruby optics illuminated by the life behind them.

Megatron stared at them intensively with annoyance. He tried to speak, but his vocal processor would not respond. Thundercracker glanced over to his brother, he seemed to be talking to Skywarp through their sibling bond before he nodded and his optics returned to their leader. "You look like slag," he smirked.

Megatron growled warningly but he said nothing.

"Starscream," Skywarp spoke up, pressing a finger to his helm, "Megatron's alive. Whatever Optronix did to him, it obviously didn't stop him from staying online. I'm surprised he's not even in stasis lock."

There was silence before Skywarp rolled his optics. "Whatever. I'll have a medical team meet us back on the ship."

He turned to his brother, gesturing towards Megatron but he said nothing. Once again, Megatron was subjected to silence as Thundercracker nodded in response as both of them grabbed hold of his shoulders, though it wasn't very gentle. Together, with the power of their thrusters, they flew back up to the Nemesis. If Megatron had enough strength in his one good arm, he would've punched them both for being incompetent.

As they made their way up, the numbing sensation in his chassis began to die away and become replaced with unbelievable pain that shot through his shoulder like liquid hot fire being poured on his entire body. However, he kept a straight face, not wanting to show how weak he was in front of his subordinates. But despite the fact that he was in a lot of pain, it was becoming more and more difficult to hide the amount of pain he was in.

As Thundercracker and Skywarp reached the inside of the ship, they pushed forward and planted their feet firmly on the floor. The moment his pedes made contact with the hard surface, he stumbled. Thundercracker was quick to react as he helped his master steady himself just as Knock Out, followed by his assistant Breakdown, came rushing into the shuttle bay.

The small red mech's optics widened at the sight of his lord and Megatron could've sworn he had muttered a curse underneath his breath. He turned to Breakdown. "Assist Thundercracker and Skywarp in transporting our Lord to the Medical Bay," he growled. "I'll go ahead and get everything ready for his repairs."

He turned and made a dash for the door.

Breakdown shrugged his broad shoulders. "Easy enough," he stated simply as he carefully grabbed Megatron's legs while Thundercracker and Skywarp kept a firm grip on his shoulders. Together, the trio escorted the severely wounded mech after Knock Out.

As they travelled the corridors, many of the Decepticon soldiers gasped at the injured state of their leader. Seeing his missing arm only made things worse as they bowed to him, muttering their prayers in the hopes he would make a quick recovery. He was weak, pathetic. He shouldn't receive such excuses. One day, once he was recovered, he would surely bring them to their knees.

"Set him down on the berth," Knock Out ordered.

They complied, laying Megatron on the medical berth and then backing away, but Breakdown quickly rushed to one side to grab a few tools. Megatron's optics flickered as he realised he was losing consciousness again. He was losing the fight to stay online. He could barely make out Knock Out ordering him to stay with them.

"Frag," Knock Out cried, "he's losing consciousness! Breakdown, get me that spark charger!"

Breakdown grabbed a set of charges, handing them to Knock Out. Knock Out shot a glare at Thundercracker and Skywarp. "What are you still doing in here?" he demanded as he prepared the charges. "Get out! Do you want to get shocked?"

They didn't need to be told twice as they made their quick exit. Everyone knew how scary the doctor could be when he was in a foul mood. Knock Out shook his head and charged the charges. "Clear!"

Breakdown backed away as he zapped Megatron in the chest, causing him to jolt.

* * *

"Blaster, are you sure these results are correct?"

All the Autobot officers had been gathered into the Briefing Room by Optronix the moment Blaster had given the results his analysts had decoded the information he had downloaded previously. Most of the officers were not too thrilled about being part of the meeting but Optronix had insisted that this be so for everyone's sake.

The results had been... surprising.

"Absolutely," Blaster nodded. "I checked it thrice to make sure that it was correct. The results don't lie, Sir. The data we downloaded to look at are the results of a network similar to the DataNet. It had a lot of information about the galaxy we are currently residing in at this very moment. From what we were able to understand... we're currently in the very galaxy the Protheans once inhabited."

"You can't be serious!" Ironhide cried alarmingly. "We're in the forbidden galaxy? That can't be right, the space bridge's coordinates were set to take us to another region of space! Not... this place!"

Optronix raised a hand, silencing him. "Easy, old friend," he said calmly. "Blaster hasn't finished yet."

Ironhide grumbled and settled himself back down in his chair.

Optronix motioned to the young mech to go on. "Continue, Blaster."

Blaster nodded. "We also found out that the Protheans no longer exist in the galaxy," he went on. "According to new studies by the new dominate species they mysteriously vanished fifty thousand stellar cycles after we had managed to drive them off from ours. They left behind technology that allowed many other organic species to advance quickly and spread throughout the entire galaxy using mass relays."

"That's disgusting," Mirage whined. "Organics breed like petro-rabbits."

Optronix's optics widened and he shot a look over at Ironhide, whose facial expression had become completely emotionless. He knew well that the old mech had a huge thing against the Protheans. He didn't know much about his background, but from the bits he had been told over the stellar cycles it had involved his whole platoon getting wiped out and nothing more was said.

"Optronix, Sir."

He turned his head in the direction of the spoken voice. Sitting at the edge of the table, head bowed and avoiding direct optic contact with almost everyone else, was the newly appointed officer Bumblebee. He was one of the youngest members of the entire Autobot crew. He had a very cheerful and outgoing personality and quite popular with just about everyone. Even the grumpy old Ironhide had taken a liking to him, much to everyone's surprise. He was never one to shy away at a chance to prove himself to his superiors. But it was thanks to his efforts in the battle between the Ark and the Nemesis that he had been appointed to officer status just shortly after his warrior promotion.

"Yes, Bumblebee, what is it?" Optronix's voice was neither harsh nor commanding, but rather fatherly and encouraging.

"Well," the young mech said, twiddling his fingers together, "I was thinking that we could... make contact with the locals? I'm sure they'd be willing to help us repair the Ark and provide us with a place for some of those that don't want to fight."

"Unfortunately," Blaster said, raising a hand, "the organics of the galaxy are not a fan of... synthetics."

Optronix frowned. "Is that what they call machines?" he asked.

"Pretty much it has everything to do with anything that is involved in artificial intelligence or anything mechanical," Blaster explained. "I'm not sure it would be wise to ask for their help. From the data I had looked into, at least three hundred stellar cycles ago, the organic species known as the quarians created limitedly intelligent robots known as the geth before they rebelled against their masters and then they fled from their region of space. They've been homeless ever since and are viewed as outcasts to the entire galaxy. The geth have never left the Veil after the outing either. They just wanted to be alone."

"Just like us?" piped in Bumblebee, bright blue optics wide with curiosity.

Optronix nodded. "Yes... just like us..."

He closed his optics for a moment, his acute hearing picking up the faint sounds of everyone's intense venting. Everything was riding on his choices now. Whatever he decided it would affect everyone. He hated making choices without the guidance of Sentinel Prime. He had served as mostly an advisor to him even though he helped lead others into battle. Choices had to be made carefully and everyone would have to agree to it.

He made up his mind.

He lifted his head and stared at each and every one of the mechs in the room. "Bumblebee is right," he said, shocking everyone. "If I seem to recall, the Ark is in no shape for another attack from the Nemesis. We need repairs and we need to find a safe place for those who don't wish to fight. We need assistance and we need it now. Without this galaxy's help, we would be powerless."

"What if they won't accept us?" Ratchet asked

"Then we'll give them a reason to accept our help," Optronix retorted.

No one dared to argue anymore. Once Optronix had made up his mind, he stuck with it. Even Prowl remained emotionlessly silent.

Satisfied, Optronix looked over to Blaster. "Where can we find the leaders of this galaxy?"

Blaster thought for a moment, placing a hand upon his chin. "My best guess is to head to this section here." He pressed a button, bringing up a holo-projection of the galaxy they currently resided in. Blaster pointed a finger in one of the regions, bringing up a bright purple and white nebula shaped like a serpent in a curled up position. "We head to this region known as the Serpent Nebula, there we'll find a massive capital space station known as the Citadel. We'll find the leaders there known as the Citadel Council."

"Then we'll start there," Optronix agreed. He turned to his long time friend. "Jazz, head up to the bridge and pilot the Ark, but don't take the mass relays. We'll get there fast without them since we have no idea where each one goes."

"Yes, Sir!" Jazz saluted.

He turned back to Blaster. "Blaster, continue monitoring communications for anything out of the ordinary in case the Decepticons are still hunting us."

Blaster nodded.

"Everyone else, dismissed."

Saluting, they left the room without further questioning, leaving Optronix alone. He sighed tiredly, rubbing his helm. It was tough being a captain of a ship filled with many lives that sat upon his shoulders. He was responsible for everything and everyone no matter what happened. They looked up to him and he would see to it that they make it through.

But as far as he was aware he was a soldier just like everyone else. Nothing more.

Shaking his head, he stood up and made his way out to wherever his processor decided to take him.

* * *

"That is... most unfortunate, Knock Out."

Starscream sat upon the throne in the bridge of the Nemesis, looking upon the monitor with Knock Out's face on it. He had not been extremely pleased about how his time as leader of the Decepticons had been cut short. He thought his time as Lord would be a long and glorious one, but it would seem that Primus had decided to laugh in his face and have Megatron be brought back on board the Nemesis after being outvoted by all the officers. This also included the very loyal Soundwave and the stupidly blind Lugnut.

Not wanting to show his disloyalty to his 'master', Starscream eventually agreed. But judging from the reports from his brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, Megatron's condition hadn't exactly looked good. The entire Decepticon army had waited with battered breath for Knock Out's report on whether Megatron would be able to survive his wounds or not.

Good news or bad news, it would all be in Starscream's favour.

"_Perhaps,"_ continued Knock Out, _"but as far as I'm able to tell, Megatron will pull through. But it could take deca-cycles or even orbital cycles before he's able to get back into fighting condition again. It took me almost three cycles to get him in a stabled condition in order for me to begin repairs."_

Knock Out glanced back behind him and Starscream caught a glimpse of Breakdown attaching energon tubes to Megatron's comatose form.

It would seem that the entire Nemesis was his to command until further notice. This was a perfect opportunity! Anyone would jump at a chance to sit in this very command throne he currently occupied. He smirked to himself. He could most certainly get used to all of this. Whatever choice he made the Decepticons would follow him to the letter.

He snuck a glance over at the two of the most loyal subjects of Megatron on the other side of the bridge. Lugnut wouldn't be too much of a problem as his religious fanaticism over Megatron could be convinced that everything he was doing was for the glory of the Decepticon Empire. Soundwave, on the other hand, was the most problematic. From the day he joined the Decepticon army and met the spy master he knew that he couldn't be trusted. Soundwave was Megatron's optics and audio receptors. If he did or said anything that would tip the balance of power, Soundwave would know. Plus there were his little spies Laserbeak and Ravage who had their ways of getting around.

Because of Soundwave's mastery in spying on any form of communication he listened into, this made Starscream extremely paranoid. Paranoid enough to the point where he was always looking over his shoulder. Anything he did, Soundwave would not hesitate to let Megatron know.

He would have to play this very carefully.

"See to it that _Lord_ Megatron," he drawled sarcastically, "is well looked after, Knock Out. In the meantime, we will continue to hunt for the Ark, and then we'll destroy those meddlesome Autobots once and for all."

"_As you wish, Commander Starscream,"_ Knock Out sighed and disconnected the call.

Starscream leaned back in the throne, pulling his clawed fingers together and resting his elbows on the armrests. He was fully aware that everyone on the bridge was watching him, waiting for some sort of sign on what to do next.

That answer came sooner than he thought.

"Commander Starscream."

He tilted his head in the speaker's direction. "What is it, Barricade?" he grumbled, squinting his optics as his tone became dangerous. "And it is 'Lord Starscream' to you."

Barricade just shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the last comment. "Soundwave picked something up that you may want to hear."

His interest suddenly peaked. "Oh?"

Soundwave silently walked up beside him, his hidden face behind his visor giving no sensor of emotion whatsoever. Rumour had it that he had deleted his emotions to process information more quickly, but that was as far as Starscream knew. Soundwave tilted his head downward and he played back the message.

"_We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: heavy casualties! We can't... argh! –eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We nee—"_

"_**Optronix, I've got wounded humans! Cover me while I get them to safety!**__"_

"_**Roger that, Ratchet!**__"_

"_**Primus, what the Pit is that?!**__"_

Starscream's entire body froze at the sound of the two familiar voices that spoke in clear Cybertronian. Anyone who had been in the Decepticon army long enough would easily recognise the voices of Optronix, Ratchet, and Ironhide. But what were they doing in the middle of this com-link report? One had to wonder as he stood up to his full height and frowned suspiciously. He turned to Soundwave. "Where exactly is this communication coming from?" he asked, keeping his voice level.

"From a planet known as Eden Prime, which is the second closest to the star in a system known as Utopia, which belongs to the Earth Systems Alliance," Soundwave simply replied in his infamous monotone.

He didn't need to be told twice as he pointed a clawed finger over at Thrust. "Set a course for the Utopia System," he ordered coldly. "We've got to get there before the Autobots decide to escape!"

"At once, Commander," Thrust said, bowing his head.

The Nemesis began its silent prowl to its destination where it hungered for another round with the Ark. This time, there would be no escape.

* * *

**I'm extremely proud at how well this chapter went. It was a little slow in coming, but I finally got it done, thank Christ. Now, I suppose I'm going to have to do some things after each chapter, a little something that includes voice acting for several Transformers. I'd say we'd do at least four on each faction, hm?**

**Alright, here's the first eight.**

**Autobots**

**Optronix: James Arnold Taylor (many would know this guy as the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. However, he is also known for voicing Leonardo from the 2007 TMNT movie, Harry Osborn from The Spectacular Spider-Man and Ratchet from the Ratchet and Clank video games as well as for the upcoming movie)**

**Prowl: Anthony Ruivivar (picked this guy because being known to take on enforcer roles in movies and TV shows. He is best known for voicing Batman from Beware the Batman, Alex Longshadow in Banshee, Alegio Salazar from The Whole Truth, and Peter from White Fang 2)**

**Ironhide: Keith Szarabajka (not only providing the voice of Ironhide from War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron, he also voiced Harbinger from Mass Effect, Laserbeak from Dark of the Moon, Dr. Terrence Kyne from Dead Space, Cornelius Slate from Bioshock Infinite, and Didact from Halo 4)**

**Bumblebee: Will Friedle (oh boy, I couldn't resist this one. He didn't just provide the voice of Bumblebee from Transformers Prime, but he also voiced Batman from Batman Beyond, Ron Stoppable from Kim Possible, Lion-O in the rebooted ThunderCats, Deadpool from Ultimate Spider-Man, and Blue Beetle from Batman: The Brave and the Bold)**

**Decepticons**

**Megatron: Frank Welker (best remembered as the voice of Megatron and Soundwave from Generation One as well as Transformers Prime, as well as Galvatron for the upcoming Age of Extinction movie, Frank Welker seemed perfect enough with his gravely evil tone that sends chills down my spine. He is best known for providing animal effects to a variety of characters from Abu from Aladdin to Sharptooth from The Land Before Time and many other carnivorous dinosaurs. Also known for voicing Doctor Claw from Inspector Gadget, Jabberjaw from Jabberjaw, Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo from Scooby-Doo)**

**Starscream: Steve Blum (voice of Starscream from Transformers Prime, and everywhere you can possibly find. Too many to list)**

**Soundwave: Isaac C. Singleton Jr. (acted as Bo'sun from Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, voiced Soundwave from the Dark of the Moon video game, Hoya from Halo 4, and Officer Marks from Batman: Arkham Origins)**

**Lugnut: David Kaye (best remembered as the voice of Beast Wars and Unicron Trilogy Megatron, also provided the voice of Optimus Prime and a variety of other characters in Transformers Animated as well as Lugnut and Grimlock, Professor X in X-Men: Evolution, James Gordon in Batman: Arkham City, will be providing voice for Clank in upcoming Ratchet & Clank movie and the game series)**

**Next chapter will provide the kick into the story as we meet Commander Shepard and find out how things will turn out for the Autobots and Decepticons. Will Megatron ever get back up on his feet again? Too many questions, not enough time!**


	3. Just Another Routine Mission

Chapter 3: Just Another Routine Mission

**So here we have the next chapter in Novo Effectus where we meet Commander Shepard. Something tells me that this just won't be any ordinary routine mission. Her background will be revealed bit by bit for reasons that will help form a connection between her and Optronix. And no, she will not be a Paragon pussy. That wouldn't exactly make it right otherwise because... people wouldn't like it. But I guess how I view Shepard is pretty different from anyone else.**

**Oh, and we're going with the ME3 default FemShep, so you won't have any problems picturing her.**

**Let us continue.**

* * *

Commander Shepard slowly walked through the command deck of the Normandy, brushing past numerous bodies to get to the bow where Joker – the pilot – was guiding the prototype vessel into the Charon mass relay. The "deep scout" frigate was the first of its kind to ever to be installed with the IES stealth system that kept it hidden from detection, and thus the reason for the outing: a shakedown run, or so most of the crew had been told.

Shepard had heard rumours from many of the crew members that this wasn't just a normal shakedown run. It could also possibly explain why the Citadel Council wanted a Spectre to be brought on board to oversee it. Something was going on, and wherever Shepard turned there the Spectre was, a famous one by the name of Nihlus Kryik.

Even though Spectres operated above the law, the presence of one made everyone nervous and suspicious. Not only that, he was a turian, an alien avian species that would remind any human of an evolutionary link between birds and dinosaurs. The difference between the sexes was easily noticeable with the crest on the top of their skulls similar to a bird, with the female lacking it.

Turians and humans, unfortunately, have some animosity towards each other due to a war thirty years ago called the First Contact War. It had been a quick and bloody war when humans made first contact with aliens and realising they were not alone and that they were part of a larger galactic community than they originally thought. The wounds of the past had slowly started to heal, with both species showing their cooperation on the construction of the SSV Normandy.

But with Nihlus appearing wherever Shepard went, it drove her to realise that there was something going on. And as she stepped onto the bow behind Joker, there he was, overlooking the very same spot with his arms folded behind his back and an emotionless expression upon his plated face. The white tattoos on his red armoured face seemed to glow in the light of the room, his light green hawklike eyes calm and dignified.

The vessel glided gracefully into the relay, the enormous element zero within the two fifteen kilometre long metal arms charging up the drive core as it illuminated like a purple and blue Christmas tree. With that it was thrown like a massive slingshot across the galaxy at a speed greater than light to its destination: the Utopia system.

"Thrusters... check. Navigation... check. Internal emission sink engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under fifteen hundred K," Joker listed off as he settled into his seat.

Nihlus nodded. "Fifteen hundred is good," he complimented the pilot. "Your captain will be pleased."

He then turned and walked off the bow, leaving Shepard wondering once again why he was even here in the first place. Her green eyes followed him out until he was gone from her sight, her brow crinkling into a frown.

"I hate that guy," Joker's voice grumbled, causing Shepard's head to swivel back to attention.

Kaidan rolled his eyes. "Nihlus gave you a compliment," he said, "so you hate him?"

Shepard allowed a small smile to curl up on her lips as the two continued to argue. To be honest, she didn't think Nihlus was someone to be hated, but rather respected. However, the way how he kept on watching her made her think twice. Why was he watching her and her only? Going to Eden Prime for a simple shakedown run told her instincts that there was more to it than that.

"You're paranoid," Kaidan jabbed. "The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah, that's the official story," Joker shot back. "But only an idiot believes the official story."

Shepard shifted her gaze over to Joker, her smile of amusement growing stronger. "You always expect the worst," she joked casually.

"Well," Joker sighed, leaning back in his chair, his fingers halting in their typing and he turned himself halfway to look over at the Commander, "bad feelings are an occupational hazard. We don't go anywhere unless there's a good reason, so what are we doing here?"

Before Shepard could answer in response, a gravelly voice spoke through the com-link, addressing Joker. _"Joker! Status report."_

The pilot immediately stood at attention at the voice of Captain David Anderson. "Just cleared through the mass relay, Captain," he replied in a simple tone as he typed in a few commands. "Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"_Good. Find a comm. buoy and link us to the network. I want mission reports relayed back to the Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."_

Joker nodded, even though the captain couldn't see his face. "Aye, aye, Captain," he answered before adding in a sarcastic tone, "Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"_He's already here, Lieutenant,"_ the captain replied matter-of-factly. _"Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm. room for a debriefing."_

Joker tilted his head slightly, motioning to Shepard. "You get that, Commander?"

Shepard nodded as her soldier instincts kicked into overdrive as she realised more and more that this really wasn't just anything ordinary. "I'm on my way," she said and left, although she swore that she heard Joker muttering underneath his breath to Kaidan about how the Captain always sounded pissed off whenever he was spoken to by him.

_Yes, just another routine mission,_ she thought bitterly.

Once again, rumours began to go around the whole entire vessel. News that the trip to Eden Prime wasn't exactly what everyone thought it was. The presence of a Spectre made everyone more than just nervous and suspicious, but strangely a little excited. Perhaps they were going to engage enemy forces or maybe even find something completely out of the ordinary? Still, the mutterings and whisperings never ceased to amaze her, but even she too couldn't help but think better. She wasn't a Commander for nothing. She had earned her rank and she would stick to her gut instincts.

Maybe getting the debrief from Anderson would ease her worries.

Shepard wasn't at least bit surprised when she saw that Nihlus and Anderson were waiting for her in the comm. room. The black and red armoured turian instantly pivoted his head in her direction the moment he heard the doors open. And just like before, those fiercely noble green eyes of his locked onto her own and she forced herself to hold her gaze. She kept on walking until she stood in front of him and the captain and he unfolded his arms from his chest.

Unlike most of her people, Shepard had neither dislike nor hatred over the turians over their 'welcoming' to humanity that begun the First Contact. She found it ridiculous to hold grudges against a species for something that only happened thirty years ago. Besides, Nihlus was a disciplined and professional turian, painting a respectful picture of him in her eyes. As far as she was aware, she had nothing to worry about.

Nihlus greeted her with a nod as Anderson shook her hand.

"Shepard," Anderson said, "glad you could make it."

He glanced over to Nihlus. The two looked at each other for a brief moment before Anderson locked eyes with his XO. When he spoke, there was seriousness in his tone. "I think it's time we told you what's really going on," he said.

There it was again, the sensation that there was really more to it.

Nihlus angled his head a notch. "This mission is more than a simple shakedown run."

Shepard locked her eyes on her captain, hurt and betrayal filling within her heart, but she swallowed her pride, pushing it into the back of her mind. Now wasn't the time to take it out on her captain. There had to have been a reason for keeping it quiet. "I had a feeling that you weren't telling me something, sir," she said, frowning. "Was there a reason for that?"

Anderson shifted his eyes over to Nihlus for a moment and then back at Shepard. "Yes, Shepard, a few days ago a research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation," he explained understandably. "It was Prothean."

Her eyes widened in realisation. "Prothean?" she demanded. "Was that the reason to keep everyone in the dark, including me?"

The elder's eyes looked down at the floor for a moment, sighing regrettably, "We couldn't afford any security leaks prior launching. The last time humanity uncovered Prothean related our technology jumped forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to take it where it can be studied under watchful eye."

"Where are we taking it?" Shepard asked, eyeing Nihlus.

"We are tasked," answered the turian, "with taking the beacon to an asari Prothean expert under the name of Dr. Liara T'Soni. Scientists like her who study the Protheans are extremely difficult to come by, but just recently she uncovered a hand written text on Therum carved with pictures of giant mechanical beings fighting the Protheans. This has caught the attention of the Council in securing that data."

"I suppose this is why you're here with us in the first place," Shepard frowned.

"There's more to it than that, Shepard," Anderson said. "Nihlus isn't here for the beacon. He's here to evaluate you."

Shepard blinked curiously as her interest peaked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your name was put forward as a candidate for the Spectres," Nihlus explained, bowing his head. "Eden Prime and Therum will be the first of many missions together. I will evaluate your performance and, if you succeed, you'll be accepted into our ranks."

"I assume this is going to affect all of humanity," Shepard said, "and not just the Alliance."

"The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority," Anderson answered. "If a human is asked to join it puts us one step closer to getting a seat with them."

Shepard folded her arms across her chest, leaning backwards a bit. It seemed a little too much of a good thing. If she were to become a Spectre it would mean a lot of things for her. "Sir, I'm just a soldier like everyone else onboard this ship, I go to fight a war or protect a colony's border maybe even save lives in the process. I don't think I'm ready or willing to have such a worthy title or power."

"You might not think you're ready, Shepard," Nihlus added, "but many of us think you are, including the Council. You held off an enemy assault during the Blitz single-handed. You not only showed courage but also incredible skill."

Shepard sighed reluctantly. "Fine, I'll do it, but only because you asked me to."

Anderson nodded with satisfaction. "Good, you'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it into the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

Immediately she stood at attention, her soldier instincts once again kicking in. "Just say the word and we'll get going, sir."

"We should be getting close to Eden Prime in–"

But Anderson never got a chance to finish as Joker's voice came through the speakers. _"Captain! We've got a problem."_

Shepard's body stiffened. _Of course, something had to go wrong,_ she thought bitterly. Her hands balled into fists as memories of the Skyllian Blitz flashed across her eyes. No way in hell was she going to let past events distract her, but all she could think about was Elysium. Pirates, slavers, batarian warlords all launched an assault until she had rounded up the colonists to defend themselves. The result had nearly been catastrophic if she hadn't single-handedly held them off and sealed off the breach. She had been regarded as a hero for her efforts and had been given the Star of Terra, but all she had done was what anyone would've done.

She'd been so caught up in her memories she'd almost forgotten about the reason for Joker's call until she heard Anderson's order to bring the transmission on screen. What she saw next caught her completely off guard.

The holographic screen showed an entire scene that caused the trio's stomachs to flip upside down. Gunfire echoed from the speakers, combined with the heavy breathing of the marine whose eyes they were seeing through. His helmet cam was being used by a senior marine to convey the situation on Eden Prime. The entire scene had become a warzone, explosions threw up grass and dirt and lines of marines were moved down by pelting bullets. The marine turned his head to one of his comrades, a woman in white and pink Phoenix armour.

"_Get down!"_ she ordered the marine, pushing him down on the ground before continuing to fire upon the unknown enemy.

The young marine turned to the senior, he looked just as afraid as everyone else underneath his command.

"_We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: heavy casualties! We can't... argh!"_ An explosion cut him off. _"–eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We nee–"_ A bright blue bullet cut through the side of his head and he fell motionlessly to the ground.

The marine turned his head and jerked backwards just as a massive white and red metal humanoid creature stepped into his view. It kneeled down before the fallen marine and spoke in an electronic language that no one's translator could translate. The white being turned and shouted something that caused someone to answer back in a determined voice just as another blue and red metal humanoid stood in front of the other. The first one began gathering up the injured, but terrified marines and moved them out of the way of the blue bullets. The second one's arms shifted straight out into a pair of blasters and began firing at their attackers, providing cover fire for the first one.

A third electronic voice shouted something to the others, causing the marine to turn his head again to look at the horrified expressions of the other marines and the metal figures, and then to the sky. Red bolts of energy circulated around a hand like figure in the distance, a loud drumming scream echoing from it.

Then static followed.

"_Everything cuts out after that, Captain. No comm. traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing."_

Anderson frowned. "Reverse and hold at twenty-five point six."

The image reversed and stopped on the image of the two humanoid creatures, one assisting the injured marines and the other shooting at something off screen.

Shepard turned her head to her superior. "A new species?" she asked.

"It's nothing like anything I've seen before," Anderson answered, shaking his head. "They're obviously assisting our people against something that's attacking them. We can't assume they're friendlies despite them helping out the colonists. They almost resemble the geth."

"Almost?" Shepard questioned, shooting him a glare. "Sir, it's quite clear what's going on!"

"Joker, continue forward to thirty-eight point five," Anderson ordered.

The screen moved further ahead until it stopped on the hand like figure. Upon closer inspection, Shepard's eyes widened as the figure's appearance reminded her of the mythological Greek tentacle monster called the Kraken before assuming it was a ship. But it was not like any other ship she had seen before in her entire life. She snuck a glance over at Nihlus and realised that his mandibles were flickering and his expression showed he was just as lost as she was.

"_Seventeen minutes out, Captain. There's only one ship in the area. There's no reading over what class it is, but it's huge! I've got an estimate of five kilometres long."_

"Well, it would seem like this won't be like any ordinary grab and go mission," Shepard drawled sarcastically.

The captain stood tall and erect, his eyes focused with grim determination. "This mission just a whole lot more complicated." He turned to the Commander. "Shepard, grab your gear and tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up. You're going in."

* * *

The massive Nemesis slowly pulled out from its light speed travel, its dark colouring and kept it hidden from plain sight. But if one were to look out the window or check the correct delta frequency, they would've easily noticed it. The moment it came out of its travel, its entire chassis shimmered a bright blue colour before it vanished from sight.

It was just in time too as a tiny, white and navy blue vessel with its name written in an alien language on its sides, appeared from its travel. It headed towards the paradise planet that was being decimated with the large cuttlefish shaped ship hanging close by.

The Nemesis followed behind, but remained at a distance. As the alien ship drew within orbital range, it vanished into the atmosphere, but the Nemesis halted right where it was, cloaked in the darkness.

"Will you lead the attack, Starscream?" Thundercracker asked his brother.

"Now that you mention it," said Starscream as he stood up from the throne, "get Skywarp, Knock Out, and Slipstream and tell them to meet us at the airlock. We're going hunting."

Thundercracker saluted just as Starscream shifted his gaze over to Sunstorm, another seeker and one of the few Decepticons with questionable motives. Despite that, he was one of the most loyal mechs to Starscream and his seeker brigade. There was no one on this entire ship he trusted except for him. "Sunstorm," he spoke up.

The yellow seeker lifted his head at the mention of his own name from his thoughts, he was completely at attention. "Yes?"

"You'll be in charge until my return."

Sunstorm nodded and slapped his chest with his fist. "Yes, Lord Starscream."

* * *

**Well how do you like them apples, people? 8D Hope that was satisfactory for you. We've met our Shepard and now the ball is beginning to roll. Let's get this party started! We've got our first piece of fanart of Optronix in just under a week of the second chapter's submission. You can find the image on my DA profile since my friend gave me permission to post it and didn't want to be named. You can find the link in my profile page.  
**

**Thanks for your kind reviews guys, I'm really enjoying writing this story.**


	4. First Contact

Chapter 4: First Contact

**Ah, anonymous reviewer, you jumped to conclusions before you even read my notes more carefully or even bothered reading the chapter more effectively. I should've made it clear that this Shepard won't be a full of Paragon nor a full on Renegade. I have a huge dislike for Renegade as well, they're complete assholes and racists. If you had noticed throughout the last chapter, this Shepard holds no grudge against the turians for the First Contact War. Thirty years was a long time ago. No, for more character development, this Shepard will be a Paragade, pretty much a lot of Paragon, but will make some Renegade decisions depending on the situation.**

**Perhaps I'll let this chapter speak for itself, hm?**

* * *

Shepard finished applying the last of the clasps to her N7 armour. She straightened up her posture and flexed her arms to check to make sure that nothing hindered her movement during combat. Her hands opened and closed as she tested her grip. She then grabbed her helmet and slipped it on. She twisted her neck around to make sure it was properly secure.

Satisfied with the results, she reached for her Katana shotgun from her locker and checked to make sure that the safety switch was on. She didn't want any accidents while she was on the Normandy. She then placed it on the base of her spine and the magnetic clasps locked it into place. She even picked up her Striker pistol and slid it onto her left hip. She obviously couldn't forget about her grenades as well and she grabbed four of them from the armoury, loading them onto her belt.

She whipped her head around at the sound of someone approaching just as Kaidan and Jenkins came walking in from the elevator, already geared up and ready for the mission.

"Are we expecting any trouble?" Kaidan asked as he made the final adjustments to his armour.

"As far as I'm aware," Shepard answered simply with a nod, "we're dealing with an unknown hostile. Not exactly sure what to expect, but we have to stay on our toes and be ready for anything."

Kaidan nodded as Jenkins began bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. It was like as if he had a lot of energy inside his body and was quite eager to get into the heat of the action. "This is great!" he said happily. "I finally have a chance to work alongside both Commander Shepard _and_ Nihlus Kryik, of all people!"

Shepard frowned disapprovingly. "You need to calm down, Corporal. A good soldier stays cool even under fire."

The rookie's eagerness ceased a bit, but it didn't stop him from constantly checking to make sure that he had everything that he needed. "Right, sorry, Commander," he apologised.

Shepard couldn't help but admire the young man's excitement. She could still recall the time she had felt excited for her first mission, but that had all changed when she had been involved in the events on Elysium. It seemed like only yesterday when she had been nothing more than a soldier. Now she was a hero to many, a person to look up to and admire. Sometimes she wished that she hadn't been involved, but what was done was done.

Approaching feet signified the arrival of Nihlus and Captain Anderson, it looked like everything was all set to go. Nihlus was armed to the teeth, carrying his assault rifle with his shotgun strapped to his back. From his calm expression, it seemed like he was getting ready for whatever awaited them on Eden Prime. The only giveaway of his emotions was his slightly twitching talon on the trigger despite the safety switch being on.

Shepard immediately stood at attention and saluted her captain along with her teammates. "Captain Anderson," she said as she lowered her hand when he returned the salute, "come to see us off?"

Anderson nodded. "That too and to also give you your orders," he answered casually. "Your team's the muscle in this operation, Shepard. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

"What about survivors, Captain?" Kaidan asked once he finished placing on his helmet on his head.

The door to the cargo hold slowly began to open, letting in a huge gust of wind that almost sent chills down Shepard's spine. Thank god her armour not only protected her, but it also kept out the chilly wind on her skin, however she couldn't say the same for her face. The biting wind stung at her cheeks and eyes and she had to squint to protect her eyesight.

"Helping survivors is your secondary objective," Anderson said, his growing loud over the howling wind. "The beacon's your top priority."

"_Approaching drop point one,"_ Joker announced.

The three humans turned their heads in surprise towards Nihlus, who cocked his assault rifle in preparation to jump. "Nihlus?" Jenkins questioned. "You're coming with us?"

Nihlus shook his head.

"I move faster on my own."

Bracing his long legs, Nihlus then bolted off so fast off the Normandy that he was gone in a flash, leaving behind bewildered humans. So how was Nihlus going to observe Shepard when he was around to keep an eye on her performance?

"Nihlus will scout out ahead," Anderson answered as though he had read her mind. "He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence."

Shepard nodded with understanding. "We'll do our part, Captain," she confirmed as the Normandy angled its position towards its next intended destination. Shepard immediately felt all traces of her old self vanish as it was replaced by the soldier within her.

"_We're approaching drop point two."_

It was time.

Keeping her grip tight on her shotgun, she bolted off the ramp and landed on the pads of her feet on the soft grass, followed by Jenkins and Kaidan. The Normandy pulled away and began its steep climb back into planetary orbit. She scanned the area, her fierce green eyes searching and her hearing on high alert for anything out of the ordinary.

"Oh, god," Jenkins breathed, shocked by what lay before them. "What happened here?"

The entire area was decimated, there was nothing but the smell of smoke lingering in her nostrils as ash fell on her armour like black and white snow on a cold winter's morning. She held out a hand as one into her palm and she stared at it, her face contorting into a scowl as she curled it up into a fist, crushing the ash piece.

The reminder of Elysium never stopped coming back to haunt her, but all past incidents had to be pushed back for better or for worse. No matter where she went, she was always forced to remember the scars of long ago. She couldn't afford to let such past incident cloud her judgement. Not when everything she was doing was riding on her, for the good of her race, she would do anything to make her people proud.

"Commander?" Kaidan's voice whispered, causing her to jolt out of her thoughts. "You ok?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, Lieutenant," she answered, returning her hand to her shotgun and clutched it tightly. "Is the area secure?"

Kaidan saluted, answering. "Yes, ma'am."

She double-checked just to be on the safe side, but seeing no sign of anything out of the ordinary did nothing to relax her stance. Despite the area being safe for the time being, the red sky and the burning smell of smoke did not ease her worries. Still, they had to make the most of it. Anything could be waiting for them around the next corner. They couldn't afford to be sloppy.

Absolutely no mistakes must be made.

"Then let's get going, but keep an eye out for anything," she ordered.

"Aye, aye, ma'am," Jenkins responded.

They pressed forward, guns at the ready and eyes peeled for anything that might be a threat. There wasn't a sign of bodies lying around, but since they were in an outcropping, it would be difficult to tell what was what. Ash continued to rain down upon them, but Shepard's helmet prevented it from clouding her field of vision.

They came to a small clearing where a small lake of water flooded the area, followed by strange looking creatures that floated through the air unlike anything she had seen before. Jenkins identified them as Gas Bags as they harmlessly drifted by without a care in the world despite all the happenings that had been going on.

Still, nothing seemed to be different as they marched up a hill on the left side of the clearing. Shepard's soldier instincts screamed at her to not press any further, but she knew that they had to if they was to find out what was going on, no matter what. Still, out of caution, she raised up her fist, halting the group. Jenkins walked up alongside her, assault rifle at the ready and all tensed up. The wind howled noiselessly through their ears, but the deafening silence only seemed to draw them further in.

Further ahead was a hill that led up into a forest. The entire area was open and littered with tall rocks, followed by a single Gas Bag near the top of the hill. All seemed clear enough, but the sense of walking into an ambush tickled at the back of Shepard's mind. Frowning, she motioned to Jenkins to move up forward, who obeyed without hesitation as he rose up his rifle in preparation.

He moved downward, eyes peeled.

Shepard held her breath.

No sooner had Jenkins cleared the cropping, three floating drones loaded with guns beneath their bodies whipped out from behind a rock and pelted Jenkins' shields like a swarm of stinging bees. No sooner had they appeared, Jenkins cried out in agony and collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

He didn't get back up again.

"Jenkins!" Shepard cried in alarm and she dived for a nearby rock as the drones turned and aimed their weapons in her direction. She held her breath as Kaidan moved up alongside her, weapon cocked and ready.

The moment the firing ceased, Shepard switched her shotgun for her pistol and fired several shots at the droids as Kaidan did the same. The shots swarmed at the drone, zapping them quickly. Some of the shots bounced off the shields, protecting the droids from harm. Shepard growled as she threw her arms backwards, glowing a bright purple colour and unleashed a Warp and it slammed into the first droid. It squealed as its shields died down and Kaidan fired four shots from his pistol, causing it to explode in a shower of sparks.

The second and third turned to face Shepard's direction and began to fire upon her, bringing down her barriers but she ducked back into hiding while Kaidan continued to fire his pistol until it overheated. He growled in frustration as he hid back as well.

Gritting her teeth, Shepard stepped out of her hiding place and glowed purple again, balling up her fist and grabbed the second droid in a Lift. She flicked her hand again and the drone came crashing down on the ground, exploding into smaller pieces.

"Commander!" Kaidan cried alarmingly.

She turned her head just as the third drone flew just metres from her face and it prepared to open fire. Anger gripped at her stomach and she whipped out her pistol in the blink of an eye, firing upon it. The drone let out a squeal and pulled away from her as she raced into nearby cover while keeping it busy long enough for her to get to it. She heard Kaidan's sigh of relief and she took out her shotgun, hands gripping it tightly against her chest, her breath heaving.

She turned her head and she noticed the drone making its way towards Kaidan, who still remained hidden behind his rock. Was he aware of the danger he was in? She didn't know, but she couldn't afford to let another soldier under her command get killed. Her hand balled up into a fist in preparation to finish off before its shields fully recharged.

Before she could, Kaidan turned and unleashed a Throw, pushing the drone backwards.

Sensing her chance, Shepard engulfed the drone in a field of biotics and halted it in its tracks. Grinning with triumph, she held it there as Kaidan finished it off with his pistol and it exploded in a burst of debris and smoke.

She breathed a sigh of relief, until she remembered Jenkins. She and Kaidan rushed over to his body and she found herself chewing on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep her emotions in check. Although she knew the risks of commanding, she was never used to losing soldiers. She watched as Kaidan kneeled beside him and bowed his head as he closed the young man's glassy eyes.

"Ripped right through his shields," he said sadly as he stood up to face the Commander. "He never stood a chance."

She nodded, still trying to hide her grief. "We'll see to it that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete." She looked up, her tone become steel. "But I need you to stay focused."

Kaidan saluted in response like the good soldier that he was. "Aye, aye, ma'am."

Keeping her shotgun at eyelevel, Shepard and Kaidan pushed further up the hill, leaving the body of a fallen comrade behind for the time being. It pained her to leave Jenkins where he had fallen, but the mission had to come first, no matter what the cost.

Despite the heavy encounters as they moved through the forest, the drones never seemed to let up in their attempt to slow them down. Somehow they were trying to keep them away from the beacon. But it didn't stop them as drone after drone poured through the trees. But with every encounter, Shepard and Kaidan took them down and moved onward. For better or for worse, nothing was going to stop them from completing their mission.

Nihlus reported in that there seemed to be a lot of burned up buildings and some bodies. That didn't surprise Shepard one little bit. She should've expected that whatever had attacked the colony would be merciless in order to get what they wanted. Whatever these things were, they had to be something that cared nothing for the innocent.

As they moved through the forest, nothing else seemed to come out and attack them, which puzzled her. Something was going on and she was determined to find out what it was. The grip on her Katana tightened further as the situation began to cause her to tense up.

They finally reached the end of the forest and made their way further onward to the dig site.

Much to Shepard's surprise, the sound of weapons firing caused her to halt in her tracks. She aimed her weapon as she and Kaidan made their way towards a pile of rocks, the shooting growing louder and louder. She pressed her back up against the rock and began to edge her way forward, her weapon ready to shoot at whatever was around the corner.

She peeked around and almost dropped her jaw in shock.

There, running for her life was the very same woman who was dressed in Phoenix armour.

But that wasn't what was hot on her heels.

"What the hell are those?" Kaidan hissed.

Four large mechanical beings followed after her, but they were not shooting at her, but rather at what was right behind them. One was a bright ruby red and silver, cannons on its arms deployed and fired upon the several smaller mechanical beings which exploded into millions of pieces. The second was small, yellow and black with a pair of unusual wings upon its back that twitched with intensity. It kept the human woman close by its side, shielding her from any stray bullets with its armoured body. The third was silver with a red cross on its right shoulder, along with a red chevron on its forehead.

But it was the fourth one that stood out the most. Its blue, red, and silver body glowed with raw strength and purity as it whipped out its massive gun that cut down the mechanical forces that were chasing them. Its blue eyes shine with determination as it emptied its gun and stored it in its back. Its hand then shifted into a glowing orange and silver sword and it cut down the chasers like a hot knife through butter.

One of the beings leapt up and clawed ferociously at the back of its neck, drawing blue liquid that splashed onto the grass. The mech snarled behind a silver mask and twisted its wrist, cutting off the other robot without so much as even letting up in its will to protect their charge.

All four of them had bright blue eyes that glowed with determination, but their bodies stood out with strange lights that lined in with their joints. The big red had black, the silver one with silver, the yellow with bright yellow, and the larger one with intense fiery red.

The woman ducked behind a rock as the larger robots finished off the remainder of the attackers, gripping her gun tightly and gasping heavily.

Shepard and Kaidan moved in for a closer look as the four large robots shook themselves while the silver one with the cross examined the large one for any injuries. It said something in a language that none of them understood as it applied a small patch of metal on its neck. The large one grumbled something back before the silver one slapped it across the face, mumbling words in an angry tone while the others laughed at their companion's predicament.

Shepard and Kaidan raced into view, weapons trained at the robots.

"Freeze!" she snarled, causing the robots to turn and look at her with surprise. "Don't move!"

No one moved or breathed for several intense minutes. Any wrong move and these robots would pose to be a threat. Even though the footage had shown them protecting the colonists, Shepard had absolutely no wish to engage in a fight with an alien race that no one had seen nor heard of before.

The large robot tilted its head to one side and raised its arms in a non-threatening manner as it spoke in the same strange language as before that no one's translators could translate. It moved slowly, inch by inch, little by little. Shepard and Kaidan continued to have their weapons trained upon it, but didn't fire until all twenty-eight feet of its mass was towering over them.

It spoke again in the strange language, but still none of them could understand it.

The silver one shook its head and snapped at the large one before the mech's eyes widened and paused for a moment, as though it was doing something internally. After several seconds, the mech's mask split in half to reveal an almost humanlike face with a nose and a mouth with protruding lips.

"I am sorry to frighten you," the robot suddenly said in a deep baritone that sounded male and Shepard tensed up. "We don't mean you or this planet any harm."

Still their weapons didn't lower.

The robot glanced towards sideways to his comrades, speaking to them in their alien language. The silver one shrugged and gestured at the woman behind the rock. The larger one nodded and turned his head. "Ashley Williams, can you please come out and explain the situation to your kind on what is going on. The geth are gone."

The woman he had identified as Ashley Williams peered out from behind the rock, still clutching onto her rifle as though her life depended on it. When she saw that there was no sign of the enemy, she slowly walked out, but kept her head held high despite the situation she had been through. Shepard could see that her face was covered in sweat, dirt and blood, but she seemed unhurt.

"Thanks again... for saving my ass back there," she told the robot.

The robot's lips curled up into a smile and he nodded his thanks.

"I hate to be rude, but who are you? And would you mind telling us what these things are and what they're doing here on Eden Prime?" Shepard demanded, still not tearing her gaze off the large robot and never lowering her weapon. She was close enough to probably graze him with her shotgun and maybe cause enough damage to injure him, but maybe not stop him from attacking.

Ashley quickly stood at attention and saluted. "Sorry, ma'am, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212 Squad," she said, lowering her arm and she motioned to the large robot. "These robots saved my life from the geth. The geth th-th-they slaughtered my squad... I-I think I'm the only one left who made it out."

Shepard lowered her weapon and she motioned to Kaidan to do the same despite his uneasy protests. She did witness herself the robots protecting Ash with their life, so it seemed good enough for her. However, she still felt uneasy about them. She had never seen them before and she could not help but feel suspicious.

"Very well then," she said, softening her tone. "I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy. Are you wounded, Williams?"

Ash shook her head. "A few scrapes and burns," she answered. "Nothing serious."

The robot kneeled before them and lowered his hand, his pinkie finger sticking out before her and she gently took it in her hand. She gave it a light squeeze. "Autobot Captain Optronix of the Ark," he smiled warmly. He then motioned to the other three robots who stood patiently behind him like sentinels. "Autobots, introduce yourselves."

The red one tilted his head downward a notch and his arms spread out, revealing the nasty looking cannons on his wrists. "The name's Ironhide, I'm the Weapons Specialist," he snorted a little gruffly in a strange Southern accent. He aimed the cannons at the humans who flinched in response. "You feeling lucky, punks?"

Optronix shot him a glare and raised an arm. "Easy there, old friend, we do not aim our weapons at organics."

Ironhide grumbled and returned his cannons back into his arms. "I was only kidding," he protested, waving a hand. "Organics are weird."

The silver mech backhanded him a little harshly with a loud clang that sent sparks flying, and he snorted in annoyance. "Don't mind him, he's just being a slag-head like he always is. I'm Ratchet, the Medical Officer of the Ark. I saved as many of the injured humans as I could and had them transported to the nearest town for treatment."

Ash bowed her head regretfully and she held one of her arms as though she was injured, but she said nothing. Ratchet looked in her direction with concern, but he made no mention.

The small yellow one drew a little closer, his eyes wide with curiosity and awe as he acted like he had never encountered organic beings before. When he realised what he had been doing, he backed away respectfully. "Sorry, I'm... I'm Bumblebee, the Scout," he said nervously. "I've just never encountered creatures like you before. All the ones I've met were... nothing like you at all."

"It's... good to meet you all," Shepard said a little uncertainly and she motioned to Kaidan, who continued to stand around looking nervous about these giant robots. "This is Kaidan Alenko."

"Uh, hate to ask you such a question, but what the hell are you guys anyway?" Kaidan asked, finally finding his voice again.

Optronix smiled faintly, obviously unfazed by the question. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet known as Cybertron," he replied. "We came from the galaxy you locals call the Andromeda."

"So... you're aliens?" Shepard asked, eyes widening. There were actually alien synthetics? This was beyond anything she could understand. How could such large beings exist without anyone's knowledge? It was mind-blowing!

"Yes, but we can discuss that later," Ratchet spoke up. "Right now we have more important things to talk about, like the reason why the geth attacked this planet."

Optronix nodded as Bumblebee shifted about, his wings twitching with excitement. "Yes, from the research we were able to gain by just connecting ourselves with your Extranet, we were able to determine those were geth, the artificially intelligent machines that live behind the Veil."

Shepard frowned and shifted to Ash. "Is this true?" she asked, her tone turning a little cold and causing the scarred woman to jump a little. "Look, I know they chased you, but you need to tell us everything. We can help you."

"Y-yes, sorry," Ash stammered. "We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. When they came, the Autobots saved as much of our people as they could and got them transported to a city that's far away from the attack. I stayed behind to get out a distress call, but the geth cut off our communications and Optronix and his men have been with me ever since. I thought they were with the geth until they saved my ass. We've been fighting for our lives ever since."

Optronix tilted his head down a notch, concern flashing from his bright blue eyes. "Ashley Williams, it was not your fault," he said softly. "None of this was."

Shepard pressed a hand up against her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sorry we didn't get here in time to save your squad," she whispered gently.

Ash took a deep breath, tears trickling down her cheeks, but she didn't make a sound. She quickly embraced Shepard, much to her surprise, but she wrapped her arms around her form until she had to let go. They had to focus on the here and now. Grieving could wait until after the mission.

"We held our position as long as we could, until the geth overwhelmed my squad," Ashley finished.

Kaidan put a hand to his chin, thinking carefully. "That's strange, the geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly two hundred years." He looked up at the Autobots. "Why are they here now?"

Optronix chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, his brow forming into a frown. "They must've come for that Prothean beacon we saw on the way up here down at the dig site."

Ash's eyes lit up with surprise. "I was thinking that too," she replied and gestured down the pathway. "The dig site is close, just over the rise. It might still be there."

Ironhide's cannons flipped from out of his arms once again and he took a battle stance, anger flashing across his faceplates. "I might not like the Protheans, but I know how valuable those objects can be," he growled. "We've got to get to it before it falls into the wrong hands."

Optronix shifted his gaze from the older mech to the humans that stood before him. "Commander Shepard of the Normandy," he spoke up, his tone and facial expression serious, "let us come along and help you get to the beacon. Ironhide was one of the few of my crew to encounter them in the past and I trust his word. That beacon is too important and we know a lot about their technology."

Ash stepped forward and grabbed the other woman's arm, her grip tightening a little bit. "Let me come too," she said angrily. "My squad deserves some payback after what those geth did to them. Besides, you don't know the terrain like I do. I have my uses!"

Shepard glanced between the robots and Ash.

She had to consider this very carefully, but she knew that in the end that it was without a doubt that these robots could prove useful in the future. But the problem was she had no idea the reason why they and their ship were heading towards the Citadel. Perhaps they could help each other, and a new species being introduced to the Council would end up causing a lot of issues. But they had to sort out this mission first before anything else happened.

In the end, her heart won over her mind.

"Alright, you can all come," she answered. "However, this is still my mission and I give out the orders." She looked over at Optronix, who held her gaze strongly. "But, since I have no idea how you guys work or what you can do, you'd have to do what you do best."

Optronix smiled faintly. "That can be arranged," he said, winking a single eye. "My men will follow my orders; your men will follow your orders. But we will do our best to stay out of your way. This is your planet after all."

Shepard cocked her shotgun, smirking. "I couldn't agree more."

Ash punched a fist for some extra effect. "It's time for a little payback."

Bumblebee's face curled up into a wide grin and he began to bounce on the balls of his feet with eagerness unlike anything Shepard had seen before. It would seem that the Autobots had a young recruit on their hands, but she hoped that he wasn't one of those rookies that were overconfident in their skills and abilities.

"Let's move out!" she ordered.

* * *

**And there you have it folks, the next chapter has been made. I hope it was ok because I'm a little nervous. Not much action was made, but I tried to fit in as much as I could. I can promise that the next chapter will have plenty of action, at least from what I'm able to remember in my head. It's a little tricky to say so without giving away too much information.**

**I'm quite happy with the way this turned out, but sometimes I get nervous when stuff like this comes out. Ugh, hopefully it wasn't horrible and that Shepard turned out pretty good to your liking. Having a Vanguard is really hard to write down because I've never played as one before. I guess I'll have to stretch out my limits until I touch the sky.**

**Oh well.**

**Hope to see you all next chapter!**


End file.
